Forum:Nick Capulet
Name:Nick Capulet Gender:male Type of magician: Path of the gods, animal charmer, sau, potion maker, staff user (turns into animals and also an element user) History: I was born in Auckland New Zealand to my mother, Amy Capulet nee Whittaker, who was a elementalist whose best element was water. Amy was also a animal charmer (she could control most water creatures and water fowl although she was best at crocs) . My father, Paul Capulet, was a sau and a potion maker. He wore many amulets and was often seen mKing either amulets or potions. His favourite charm/amulet was a ring which when tossed into the air transformed into a hawk which could be used to scout or for offence as it was slightly bigger than an average hawk. My mother and father met as initiates when they had to duel. My mother won and my father was instantly in love, at the age of 12. They were a couple for over ten years when i was born. I was born in the 115th nome (Auckland, New Zealand) , a healer helped deliver me. As soon as i was born they realised that i was magical. On my fourth birthday while we were visiting the canadian nome a bear attacked me. To my parents dismay i charmed the bear into not attacking me and made it tame. I understood that it was hungry and rode it into the nome, scaring many magicians on the way. I got it d and then my parents found me at the kitchen with a massive brown bear. My mother fetched me an animal charmer who took the bear off me. Now the same bear guards the forest entrance to the canadian nome. When i turned 9 i was taken to the first nome and studied animal charming. I was given a staff and quickly learnt how to turn it into animals. During my initial duel i duelled a girl who was one year older than me. Ultimately I won, with the use of her staff turning into a bear and me using it against her. After this i went to the canadian nome and lived there with my bear protector. While there I study being a sau, potion maker and animal charmer. I wear ,multiple amulets and charmed jewellery. Age:16 Blood of the pharaohs: Sesotris 3 Parents: Amy Capulet nee Whittaker (animal charmer, and water elementalist) Paul Capulet (sau and potion maker) Appearance: 5 foot 11, brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin with freckles Personality: witty, intelligent, sarcastic, outgoing, attitude, proud, regal, stands up for others, sly, cumning, not completely trust worthy, loyal to friends and family, doesnt trust others easily Weapons: staff (golden painted wood, with a bear just above the middle and a lioness on the top) hippo tusk wand, heaps of amulets (most notabley, ring that transforms into rhino, necklace which transforms into bear, and a bracelet which turns into a lioness) also a magicians bag which is kept in the duat ( Nick is very good at pulling things out of the duat)